


Cardigan

by Willow1977



Series: Inspired by Lyrics. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, New Years Eve, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1977/pseuds/Willow1977
Summary: This fic was inspired by the lyrics “And when I felt like I was an old cardigan/ Under someone's bed/ You put me on and said I was your favorite,” from the song Cardigan by Taylor Swift. I claim no ownership of it, and I only used it as inspiration.I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I also do not support J.K. Rowlings Anti-trans behavior.This is written as a gift to the amazing Moonfairy13.Thank you hun for inspiring me to ever start writing fan fiction. This one is for you.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Inspired by Lyrics. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093310
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Cardigan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonfairy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/gifts).



New Year's Eve, 7 years Postwar.

A certain dark-haired, brown-eyed witch wearing dark periwinkle blue party dress sat in on the fire escape outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, escaping the hoopla happening inside the townhouse. Inside the renovated townhouse was smoke, the neverending beat of the music, flashing of lights from the twins’ special effects lighting charms, and the overwhelming crush of people, all dancing and celebrating the end of another year. Pushing some of the dark curls that had slipped from her bun behind her ear, she wrapped her arms around herself and looked up into the night sky, meditating on how things had changed over the past few years. 

After the battle, after the war and the aftermath, the so-called golden Trio had some break downs. Harry and Ginny never got back together, mainly cause Ginny decided Quiddich and well, Oliver Wood was more her speed, bless the two of them. Harry left England for a couple of years, deciding to travel and figure his own head out, and while it had hurt, Hermione encouraged her best friend to do what he needed to do for his own sanity. 

Harry had returned, surprisedly enough to become a teacher at Hogwarts, with Neville Longbottom. How she missed the fact her best friend was gay was beyond her but he and Neville were pretty gosh darn happy these days. The two of them had taken over Harry’s townhouse and it was home when they were not at Hogwarts, teaching. They were also decent roommates for her.

Ron had dated a series of bimbos and ended up marrying Luna Lovegood when the blonde witch decided that Ron was not going to treat her like one of his fan-girls. They were also blissfully happy now with twins expected any day now.

She shivered lightly, in the December wind, looking out on to the night sky, when a certain freckle-faced blue-eyed red-headed wizard plopped down next to her.

“You okay Hermione?”

She knew without even looking, by the scent of his aftershave it was Fred and not George who had sat next to her. Fred Weasley, the man she had a thing for since she was roughly thirteen. The guy who would never see her as anything other than his brother’s bushy-haired swotty friend. 

“I’m okay Fred, just thinking.”

Fred frowned, noticing she was shivering which wasn’t surprising considering it was December in London for goodness sake. He took off the jumper he had been wearing and wrapped it around her shoulder and rubbed her arms.

“You gotta stay warm there Mione. Can’t have the smartest witch of the age getting sick you know.”

She nodded to him, as for some reason, she couldn’t form words right now. Inside, the countdown had begun. 

"10"

He reached out and twirled a piece of her hair with his fingers.

"9"

She looked up at him, brown eyes meeting blue.

"8"

“You know, I’m glad I found you before midnight.”

"7"

“You are Fred?”

"6"

His thumb tilts her head up, so they were looking at each other better.

"5"

“Yea, I am Hermione. You see… Whatever you’re doing at midnight is what you will be doing for the next year.”

"4"

She trembled slightly, under his jumper, her hands laying on his chest, as the noise seemed to fade back.

"3"

“Oh?”

"2"

He nodded and leaned in, whispering right against her lips, “ You’re my favorite Mione.”

"1"

Something is to be said about the right kiss, at the right time, with the right guy.

Happy New year indeed.


End file.
